


Blue Hair

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: California 2019, Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: A killjoy waits for her.A killjoy never dies.





	Blue Hair

**Author's Note:**

> “Character Sketch.404
> 
> Blue hair tangled in the wind.” -yetmoreprompts (tumblr)"
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day! <3

Twilight. Again.

Today was shit. But the same as always. 

Another day in this post wasteland of a town. But as always, I'm here waiting for her. 

It's pointless, I know. That for all I know the flames engulfed her just like everyone else. But I can't be sure.

Sometimes I can feel her presence, like she's standing behind me. But when I turn around, there is only darkness. 

And darkness as we know, makes things...complicated.

Sometimes, I catch a glimpse of blue hair tangled in the wind. 

Sometimes, there is the faintest scent of her perfume.

Sometimes, her fingers dancing on my skin is what wakes me.

It's always “sometimes”. And it drives me crazy. She should be here.

The sky is growing darker as I lean over and grab another cigarette. Settling in for a night in the shadows; out of harm's way. 

The howls are starting, animals and scags out for their nightly meal. Hopefully, she's safe. 

Hopefully. 

And if she's not,

I'd rather burn with the rest of them. Because the point of living like this means an endgame. 

It means finding Esther, and maybe a happy ever after.

But in this moment I'm going to admit. 

Today was shit.


End file.
